Intoxication
by TheAwesomeSeal
Summary: All Haymitch had planned to do for that day was make a harmless visit to his sick goddaughter. He definitely didn't plan on drinking at the end of the day just to catch a glimpse of her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

Haymitch walked through the Seam, trying to remember which house belonged to Gale and Madge. Holy Panem, how do people even spot their houses in here? They all look the same. Finally, he stopped in front of a house which he vaguely remembered as Madge's. He knocked on the door and heard Gale's tired voice grunt, "Come in."

He moved inside and walked into the bedroom Gale and Madge shared. He looked at Madge. She was sleeping, sweating and tossing and turning in her sleep. Gale was watching her with a haggard expression. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His clothes were creased and dirty. Haymitch tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. "Go wash yourself and get some rest. I can watch her." "I don't need rest. Not tired." Haymitch scowled at him. "Hate to break it to you, boy. But you're not invincible. You need sleep." "Sleep?" Gale scoffed, "Who needs sleep?" Haymitch just rolled his eyes.

For the next hour, he watched Gale fuss over Madge. He didn't miss how Gale's frown always seemed to deepen whenever Madge mumbled and winced in her restless sleep until the lines seemed permanently carved on his face. He would stroke her hair and whisper to her and she would stop fidgeting. Haymitch didn't know why it made his eyes tear up slightly when he watched. After a while, Madge woke up. She glanced at Gale and frowned when she saw his condition. "What did you do? Stay up for a week?" Gale smiled slightly, "Yes, I did." "Take a shower and get some rest." "Are you implying that I stink, babe?" Madge grinned. "Seriously, though, go refresh yourself and get some rest. You need it." Finally Gale caved in. "Fine, I'll go take a shower. You get more sleep until I'm done and I'll make some food for you." "How about your sleep?" Madge asked. "I don't need sleep." "You're human, Gale." "No, you always say that I'm your Superman." She rolled her eyes.

Haymitch smiled. The bickering pair reminded him of how _they_ used to be. How he used to stay up and watch her sleep. How he used to put all her wants and needs above his. How he used to treat her like she was his everything.

"I'm serious, Gale. Get some sleep," Madge tried to look stern, but in the condition she was in, it didn't really work. Gale said, "I can't leave you alone." "I won't be alone," she answered, a satisfied smirk on her face, "Haymitch will be watching me." Gale immediately looked at Haymitch, like he had forgotten that the older man was there. Haymitch just rolled his eyes. "Told you. Go sleep, boy." Gale got up and walked to the bathroom.

Madge frowned at her godfather. "Why didn't you tell him to get rest, Uncle Haymitch? Didn't you see his face?" "You think I haven't been telling him? Don't you know how stubborn he is with everybody else except you? Especially when it comes to your health and safety." Madge rolled her eyes. "It's just a fever. I'm not going to die because he gets some sleep." "Try telling him that," Haymitch said, "the way he looked, you would've thought that you were going to die tomorrow." Then Gale walked back in. Madge raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, that was one quick shower." He said, "None of your problem how slow or quick my showers are." "Now sleep." She moved to give him some space on the bed. Gale shook his head. "No way I'm sleeping with him here watching us." He pointed at Haymitch. "It's kind of creepy." "Then go sleep in the living room," Madge retorted, "I think it's better anyways. You won't catch my fever." Gale wanted to protest, but he really was too tired.

Haymitch watched and again felt a wave of nostalgia. They argue just like she and he used to. Gale looked at Madge just like he used to look at her. When Gale tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, Haymitch remembered when he used to do _that_ too.

* * *

When Haymitch arrived home at night, he immediately walked over to his secret stash. He looked down at the bottles. God knows how hard he had tried to stop, and how long it took him to finally break the bad habit. He knew that doing this would get him hooked again, but he honestly didn't care. He picked up a bottle of white liquor, took a sip and felt the familiar buzz of alcohol in his veins.

He looked up and smiled as he saw the familiar face, the feminine silhouette of the girl he once shared a story with, the girl he once valued over his life, the girl he still loves. "Hey, Mays. I missed you."

**Thanks for reading, people. Please review!**


End file.
